Battle Bonus Guide
=Battle Bonus Guide= by OmniOptic-86GR6W3 Captain Bonus This bonus is visibly displayed outside of combat and ALWAYS gives 10% more attack and defense to each card from the same realm ( Chaos, Genesis, or Justice). The Captain selected does not need to actually be amongst the ten cards used for attacking or defending in your deck for your cards to get the bonus. Realm Bonus This bonus ALWAYS occurs in battles where skills take effect and stacks with all other bonuses including the Captain bonus. If you have three or more cards in your Deck (attacking or defending) from the same realm, then those cards will get this bonus. It is possible to have all three realms in your deck and have all cards get a realm bonus each. For example, 3x , 4x , and 3x cards would do this. This bonus affects your cards by giving 5% more attack and defense to each card that receives the bonus. Formation Skills These bonuses MIGHT occur in battles where skills take effect. These bonuses are based on how many Charm, Magic, and/or Melee cards you have in your Deck. Currently when any bonus below occurs, it normally occurs twice, but not necessarily giving same % bonus of cards stats to your deck. Higher Formation Skills will still allow lower Formation Skills to occur as well. All formation bonuses occur independently of each-other, meaning that none or all of the bonuses possible for your deck may occur in any given battle. The magnitude of these effects are not based on the currently listed ATK/DEF of the deck!!! They are only based on each cards' base values not including captian bonus, realm bonus, or any other seperate bonuses. The numbers listed are the changes in affected card's base stats. Guild Class affects the base probability of these "Formation skills" occurring as well as the magnitude of the % bonus they grant. *The following numbers have been tested extensively and only base probabilities to occur are still being adjusted by attacking while the Knight Class for base values. Three Card Bonuses These have a 30% base probability of occurring. Five Card Bonuses These have a 60% base probability of occurring. Nine and Ten Card Bonuses These have a 90% base probability of occurring. Guild Class Bonuses I'm still testing the numbers below for different classes. Please leave comments about your findings for your class, especially if you have access to Crusader or Merchant. Values in parentheses are based on having level (1/5/10/15/20) in that Guild Class respectively. Effects of your Class Summary of Combined Deck Bonuses and Strategy For most players they will find their most powerful starting deck comes from getting 10 cards all of which have the same realm and battle-type. With only base Rare cards (evolved into a Super Rares) 100,000 attack and/or defense before skills (and 130,000 after skills) is easily done. If not sure which to choose, simple enter a referral code (Menu > SNS > enter one. Mine is 86GR6W3, but any from the list of contributors will do.), then look at the Super Rare card you got for free and go with that realm and battle-type. As the power and rarity of the cards in your deck goes up, the number of available cards that are both your chosen realm and chosen battle-type will go down. This is especially true as you win Mega-Rares from events. Having the same Realm for the majority of cards in your deck is more important to maintain than ten cards of the same battle-type (review Captain Bonus and Dragonlord Front). Eventually if you are aiming to have the most powerful deck possible you'll have to go for only 8-15 (see Card Building) Ultra-Rares. This will preclude all but Dragonlord Front for now and anytime in the near future. Individual Card Skills Skills are numerous and vary in probability and effect. Some skills only occur when attaking and some only when defending as implied by their in-game discription. As skill level goes up so does the magnitude of the effect and/or the probability of occurring in battle. This table is to help give a rough feel of max possible values you may see in combat. *The following numbers have been tested extensively while attacking as the knight class, base probabilities to occur are still being tested. This table will be impossible to complete on my own. Please help me collect data for skills I don't have in my decks by recording exact values of numbers you see in combat, cards' base stats, and include the level of your current Guild Class in comment area below. Gistum Note: Might be easier to use this table for further reference. Feel free to remove it if you prefere your 1st table. Acknowledgement of Contributors Help Wikia users with your knowledge by recording data and from battles as your favorite class and posting it below. I will list your name(referral code if given) here so that all may know your contributions! Zannia(-), Cicattrix(-),